


Долгожданный ответ

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [121]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Долгожданный ответ

— Кроуфорд, скажи наконец, во что во мне ты влюбился? — Шульдих был ленив и меланхоличен. — Давай, колись, мы уже десять лет вместе, можешь не бояться, что я сбегу.

Кроуфорд оторвался от чтения, посмотрел поверх газеты на Шульдиха, убедился, что тот настроен решительно, и невозмутимо ответил:

— В член.

— Серьёзно?

Кроуфорд с удовольствием полюбовался на ошарашенного Шульдиха и кивнул, подтверждая отсутствие слуховых галлюцинаций у собеседника.

— Помнишь, как мы познакомились?

— Ну да. В Розенкройц, в общей душевой. Ты упал к моим ногам.

— Не поверишь, но с пола лучше всего видно не лицо. — Кроуфорд сделал паузу и чуть улыбнулся. — Так вот, член у тебя отличный. Тогда мне пришло в голову, что как-нибудь надо переспать с обладателем такого достоинства.

Шульдих не выдержал и расхохотался. От Кроуфорда подобного он просто не ожидал: имиджу не соответствовало, хотя за десять лет совместной жизни можно было бы привыкнуть к тому, что в этой тихой воде скрываются удивительные черти.


End file.
